The Tissue Procurement and Analysis Core will build on existing services within the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center and within the UNC Department of Pathology and Lab Medicine. This core will provide centralized tissue procurement, tissue processing, tissue storage, and tissue distribution of normal and malignant colorectal tissues from UNC Hospitals as well as maintenance and enhancement of the existing GI tissue bank. This Core will support the listed GI SPORE projects, working with both clinical and research investigators to meet their unique research needs. The Tissue Procurement component is responsible for collection and freezing of surplus fresh tissues from the UNC Division of Surgical Pathology. All Tissue Procurement frozen specimens will be reviewed by a board-certified Anatomic Pathologist to ensure that representative frozen tissue is banked and distributed. Potential downstream frozen tissue handling includes routine frozen section stains, frozen immunophenotyping, frozen section laser capture microdissection, and mRNA extraction. The Tissue Analysis component is responsible for collection and analysis of diagnostic paraffin blocks and slides following Surgical Pathology case diagnosis finalization. Potential downstream fixed tissue handling includes paraffin tissue microarray manufacture, routine paraffin section stains, paraffin immunophenotyping, paraffin section laser capture microdissection, immunophenotypic analysis, and immunophenotype digital image collation. In conjunction with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core #3), customized HIPAA-compliant databases will be used to track release, disposition, and return of both frozen and fixed specimens, including frozen tissue, paraffin blocks, tissue section slides, and patient reports, providing a coordinated system of quality control, specimen tracking, and efficient specimen distribution of specimens to appropriate investigators. This Core will implement policies and procedures as necessary to support the above services, to address relevant technical, medical, and legal issues, and to comply with relevant ethical standards as defined by UNC School of Medicine Institutional Review Board (IRB) and Federal HIPAA policies.